


Des inventions quantiques, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

by Apolag



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mad Scientists, Older Man/Younger Man, Quantum Mechanics, Science Fiction, Self-cest, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Time - Freeform, Time Travel, War, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolag/pseuds/Apolag
Summary: Un peu de délire spatio-temporel, de physique quantique, et du self-cest, pour le plaisir. Enjoy !





	Des inventions quantiques, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

Alban laissa tomber son sac sur son lit, où l'y rejoignit bientôt son casque, son iPod, son smartphone, puis le jeune homme lui-même, qui rebondit un peu sur l'épaisse couette. Face contre les oreillers, il prit une grande inspiration et la retint un peu dans ses poumons, avant d'expirer dans le tissu, profitant de la sensation de chaleur sur ses joues. Vingt heures. Il savait qu'il rentrerait tard du travail, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait si tard. Il lui restait à peine une demie-heure pour se doucher, manger, et filer à la conférence, et il était lessivé. Son cerveau semblait marcher au ralenti, et son corps avait pris le dessus sur ses neurones, s'amusant à lui transmettre la moindre information susceptible de le distraire de ses tâches. Le tissu doux de sa chemise contre son torse, sa respiration qui faisait voleter ses cheveux blonds en mèches autour de son visage, chatouillant désagréablement sa peau, sa main froide qui tenait encore le portable chaud, ses pieds qui pulsaient doucement d'avoir marché à vive allure pour rentrer à la maison...  
S'extirpant des oreillers avec un grognement, il se contorsionna pour ôter ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis sa veste et sa chemise, histoire de respirer un peu à l'aise après l'effort. Les bras en croix, il fixa les ombres changeantes de son plafond. La résidence au-dehors était silencieuse, à part quelques oiseaux, et les arbres bruissant doucement. Malgré la saison, il faisait sombre, anormalement sombre, en cette ambiance d'avant orage où la nature retient son souffle et s'alourdit en attendant la délivrance coléreuse des nuages. Il avait tout sauf envie d'aller à cette conférence, mais il y avait eu l'invitation, et c'était le sujet qui le passionnait, et l'homme qui la tenait, le Dr Moore, était un scientifique éminemment reconnu qu'il admirait. Alban espérait réussir à lui parler, comme sûrement beaucoup d'autres jeunes gens qui seraient présents là-bas, mais ça valait au moins le coup d'essayer.

L'orage fit un fracas terrible lorsque le jeune homme se leva de son lit. Un coup de tonnerre retentit comme il n'en avait jamais entendu, qui lui vrilla les tympans au moment où une violente douleur le transperça de part en part, d'oreille à oreille. Il dut s'appuyer au mur d'une main pour rester debout, et se tint le front de l'autre, haletant. Comment un simple coup de tonnerre pouvait-il le mettre dans cet état ? Il tituba jusqu'à sa petite salle de bain, conscient qu'il s'était mis à suer, et trempé de temps qu'il agrippe le lavabo des deux mains pour se regarder dans le grand miroir. Son image lui renvoya un regard cerné, fatigué, aux yeux d'ambre dilatés par la douleur... Puis tout cessa soudain, et un silence de plomb se fit au-dehors, ne laissant pour seul bruit que la respiration hachée d'Alban. Le mal de tête avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, à tel point que le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout imaginé. Il entendait le sang battre à ses tempes, qui rythmait le silence. Il tira sur ses cernes, se gratta le menton à l'endroit où il s'était mal rasé ce matin. Tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre. Il se redressa, haussant les épaules, et se mit en devoir de se doucher. Au moment où il allumait l'eau, une averse diluvienne s'abattit à l'extérieur.

 

En sortant de la douche rapide, il se sentait propre et rafraîchi, suffisamment pour avoir une chance de suivre sa conférence. Il se sécha, puis repassa dans la chambre en se frottant les cheveux. Un homme se tenait là, penché sur son bureau, lui tournant le dos. Alban se figea. Il portait un grand manteau brun, duquel dépassaient des cheveux blonds visiblement négligés depuis un moment, mais l'individu se retourna lorsque la serviette tomba mollement au sol. Le jeune homme ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il l'avait lâchée. Le visage de l'inconnu frappa violemment ses perceptions, et avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il avait vu, il se plia en deux, pris de nausée, certain qu'il allait vomir tant son ventre se tortillait sous ses mains. Il vit les pieds de l'homme parvenir dans son champ de vision, de lourdes chaussures qui avaient été noires, mais qui semblaient avoir traversé la guerre, le feu, la glace ou peut-être tout cela en même temps. L'homme s'agenouilla de façon familière, bien trop familière. Il lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Non... parvint à gémir le jeune homme à travers les spasmes.  
\- Alban. Je vais m'adresser à toi en tant qu’individu... dire « je » à la place de « tu » compliquerait par trop la conversation.  
Sa voix était plus grave que celle du jeune homme, pas de beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait pas manquer de la reconnaître. Il ne l'avait entendue ainsi que sur des enregistrements.  
\- Pas de cicatrice, la peau encore douce... fatigué, mais moins que moi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde-moi.  
Alban ne put qu'obtempérer. Les cheveux blonds délavés, les yeux d'ambre, mais tellement plus intenses, voilés, perçants. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu un tel regard, et ne pourrait jamais ressembler à ça, jamais. C'était impossible. Mais le seul contact des doigts sur son menton était insupportable tant il était identifiable, rassurant. La main marqua une hésitation en passant sur les quelques poils oubliés de ce matin. L'homme eut un sourire qui ne modifia pas sa physionomie en dehors des lèvres.  
\- Je pensais me souvenir de cette journée à la perfection, mais tu vois, j'avais oublié ce détail... mal rasé ce matin, hein ? Vivent les poils blonds qui ne se voient pas trop.  
Il se releva, lâchant le menton d'Alban.  
\- Debout. Les effets indésirables du paradoxe ont dû passer, maintenant.  
\- C'est impossible... murmura le jeune homme et reculant jusqu'à son lit, contre lequel son dos buta.  
Il eut la sensation fugace d'être acculé. Au-dessus de sa tête, le carreau tremblait sous l'assaut à présent violent des rafales de pluie et de vent. Les éléments semblaient déchaînés, ce qui correspondait bien aux événements de la soirée.  
\- Tu aurais jugé de ce qui est possible ou pas après la conférence du professeur Moore, mais je ne vais pas te laisser y aller.  
Tout absorbé par la physionomie de l'inconnu, Alban ne comprit pas le sens de ces mots. Il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir, un horrible miroir qui l'aurait modifié de façon impossible, et pourtant trop infime. Les traits étaient plus creusés, comme s'il s'était mal nourri trop longtemps, ou qu'il ait vu des choses qui étaient restées gravées jusque dans sa chair. Les cheveux n'étaient pas vraiment sales, mais ternes, cassants. Alban se hissa sur le lit, mais le mur stoppa à nouveau sa retraite en arrière. L'inconnu s'approcha encore.  
\- Tu me fuis, constata-t-il. Je peux comprendre. A cette époque où la loi du monde n'a pas changé depuis des millénaires, ce devait être facile de se fier à ses sens. Mais tu as pris soin de changer cela dans le futur.  
\- Je... quoi ?  
\- Tu as dû deviner qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je suis... comment pourrais-tu ne pas le deviner ?  
\- Vous... tu... ne peux pas exister. Tu es moi. En plus âgé.  
\- Bonne réponse. Je sens que tu commences à te reprendre. Je connais cette expression par cœur.  
\- Alors... j'ai inventé... je vais inventer une machine à remonter le temps ?  
Un bref instant, le visage de l'homme s'éclaira d'un vrai sourire, mais il disparut vite tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit en soupirant.  
\- J'aimerais que ça ait été si simple. J'ai hésité, tu sais, sur la marche à suivre. J'aurais pu te ligoter et attendre que tes amis appellent la police demain en constatant ton absence. Ça aurait suffi. J'ai voulu me... te tuer, aussi, mais mes amis à moi m'ont persuadé de n'en rien faire. Autant donc m'effacer de l'espace-temps et te laisser vivre, toi, moi, en ayant su à côté de quoi nous sommes passés.  
Alban peinait à suivre, mais son cerveau s'était au moins remis à fonctionner.  
\- Donc tu es ici pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose qui va déclencher des problèmes dans le futur ?  
\- Oh oui.  
\- Sans machine à remonter le temps ?  
\- La conférence que tu t'apprêtais à aller écouter. Sur quoi porte-t-elle ?  
\- Eh bien... la physique quantique ? Ah, la conférence ! Je vais la manquer !  
\- C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Bon gré mal gré, je ne permettrai pas que tu y assistes.  
\- Mais je suis invité... ! Le Dr Moore...  
\- S'il avait connaissance des implications, il aurait tout annulé, même si cela avait dû porter un coup fatal à sa carrière. Alors rassieds-toi et tiens-toi tranquille.  
Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il s'était à moitié décollé du mur, et obéit. Il voulait comprendre. Ce qui lui arrivait était trop exceptionnel, et s'il avait peut-être pensé rêver au début, à présent il était sûr de ses sens et l'excitation commençait à le gagner. Cet homme qui était assis en face de lui était sa version future.  
\- De combien de temps ?  
\- Quel âge ai-je ? Quarante-et-un ans. Je suis également professeur.  
\- Alors... mon dieu, c'est... et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
\- Toi aussi, adopte le « tu », sinon nous n'en sortirons pas. De toute façon, nous parlons de la même personne. Nous sommes la même personne. Pour faire court, disons que la conférence de ce soir marque une révélation, un tournant dans ta vie – dans ma vie, qui débouchera sur la découverte à terme d'un principe de physique quantique que les hommes n'auraient jamais dû découvrir et encore moins utiliser comme tu... comme je l'ai fait. Imagine qu'Otto Hahn n'ait jamais inventé la fission nucléaire.  
\- Mais... il ne l'a pas inventée, il l'a découverte. Ce serait arrivé de toute façon, à terme, lui ou quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Question de point de vue. Des choses qui, comme tu n'auras pas écouté le Dr Moore ce soir, n'auront jamais plus de signification pour toi. Une « découverte » n'a lieu que si tout est réuni au bon moment, que les dimensions concordent entre elles sur ce point, que les bonnes versions des bonnes personnes arrivent à travailler ensemble de la bonne façon. C'est l'unique occurrence où elle peut être faite, si tu veux.  
\- Ça ne paraît pas possible... les êtres humains...  
\- Je n'ai aucune patience pour l'ignorance dont tu fais montre à cette époque, coupa le professeur. Contente-toi de me croire sur parole, même si je sais que ça va être infiniment difficile. Tu dois encore en être à croire que la curiosité est la plus grande qualité du monde.  
Alban se débattit un moment avec lui-même, qui brûlait de presser cet étrange clone et d'en apprendre plus avant qu'il ne disparaisse, fatidiquement bientôt gommé par ce qu'il faisait au temps. Mais si dans un futur, aussi lointain et corrompu soit-il, il avait découvert de nouvelles vérités, il ne servait à rien de les remettre en cause. Débattre avec soi-même serait une perte de temps, surtout quand l'autre soi est tellement plus avancé.  
\- Alors quoi ? finit-il par dire. J'ai causé la fin du monde ?  
\- Question trop compliquée.  
\- J'ai le droit de savoir !  
L'homme soupira.  
\- Je suppose que oui. Je vais toutefois résumer un peu : j'ai appliqué ce fascinant principe de physique quantique à une sorte de... d'invention, de procédé dont le but était noble, mais comme je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je faisais à ce moment-là, elle a entraîné une réaction en chaîne qui a... faussé l'équilibre des dimensions entre elles, et à terme, oui, provoqué l'effondrement d'un certain nombre de ce qu'on pourrait appeler des mondes.  
Alban tenta d'assimiler tout ce que venait de lui dire son double, mais il n'y parvenait pas bien. D'autant que ce dernier semblait maintenant se parler plutôt à lui-même qu'au jeune homme.  
\- Encore maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais du tordre ma dimension faussée pour la ramener au moment où j'ai commencé à travailler sur ma découverte. Avec les connaissances que j'ai maintenant, j'aurais pu en faire quelque chose de tellement grandiose... j'aurais pu éviter tant...  
\- Tu évites tout en revenant ici et maintenant, non ? Si tu l'as décidé, c'est que tu es parvenu à la conclusion que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, un moment donné. Pense à la fission nucléaire.  
Le professeur se tourna vers Alban, l'air à la fois surpris et amusé. Le jeune homme se réjouit de réserver encore des surprises à lui-même.  
\- Oui, je crois.  
Comme le silence s'installait, Alban se souvint soudain qu'il était nu et ses yeux se posèrent précipitamment sur ses vêtements qui traînaient dans la pièce. Il allait se lever pour se passer quelque chose, mais son double lui sourit, le retenant par le bras.  
\- Tu essayes de cacher ta nudité ? Tu crois que je ne connais pas ce corps par cœur ? T'habillerais-tu si tu étais seul avec toi-même ?  
Alban s'immobilisa, supposant qu'effectivement, c'était idiot de se cacher son propre corps. Mais normalement, il ne se retrouvait pas face à lui-même littéralement. C'était peut-être lui là en face, mais c'était aussi un autre individu, un Alban qui avait vécu beaucoup plus de choses, qui avait évolué, qui n'était plus tout à fait le même. Dieu savait ce qui s'était passé dans... sa dimension ? pour le transformer ainsi. Tout était possible, famine, guerre, ravages de la terre, inondations, ère glacière... qu'avait-il traversé qu'Alban ne verrait jamais ? Le professeur se penchait à présent vers lui, tendant la main, et le toucha. Alban frissonna involontairement mais se força à l'immobilité. C'était comme s'il se touchait lui-même, son doigt, sa peau.  
\- Cette peau lisse... profite-en... même sans la sécheresse de ma dimension, au bout d'un moment, ça change de texture.  
Il effleura son flanc droit des doigts, provoquant un nouveau tressaillement chez Alban.  
\- Je n'irai pas à cette conférence. Tu as changé le cours du temps. Tu devrais disparaître.  
\- Pas encore. Elle va se poursuivre jusqu'à minuit passée, et après ça, tu parleras longuement au Dr Moore. Vous échafauderez ensemble le début de la fin de l'équilibre. Si je suis encore là, si j'existe toujours, c'est qu'il reste une chance que ce futur voie le jour... j'en suis le fruit...  
Ses doigts descendaient à présent le long du bras, et saisirent la main. Il la retourna sous toutes ses coutures ; pris de curiosité, Alban en fit autant et examina la sienne. Elle était sèche, très sèche, et la peau en était tendue comme si elle avait vieilli trop vite. Cependant le grain de peau était resté à peu près le même, et il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu les sensations de sa main tant elle semblait devoir être attachée à son propre corps. C'était très perturbant.  
\- Plus aussi beau, hein ? Je te souhaite de vieillir plus heureux.  
Alban n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Il se laissa toucher l'épaule, le cou, puis la joue. Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac. Encore des effets secondaires de se retrouver devant soi-même, ou autre chose ?  
\- Alban, je... tu sais que j'ai la peau sensible, finit-il par dire en essayant de se persuader qu'il était normal de s'adresser à son alter ego par son propre prénom.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit celui-ci sans cesser de parcourir son corps du bout des doigts. Et tu n'as jamais plus eu personne dans ta vie depuis cette nuit avec Émeric. Tu es en manque, tellement en manque, depuis des années, replié sur toi-même, à te débattre avec ce que cet unique homme a pu faire de toi. Suis-je gay... ? Cette question que tu te poses depuis trop longtemps...  
Subjugué, Alban tenta d'empêcher les souvenirs de remonter à la surface tandis qu'il écoutait son autre lui s'en rappeler. Ce devait être lointain pour lui, effectivement, mais cette version jeune de lui-même avait encore la mémoire fraîche, et le tourment qu'il évoquait était encore bien d'actualité.  
\- Quand on œuvre à la fin du monde, crois-moi, ce genre de chose devient secondaire.  
\- Eh bien, ce ne sera pas mon cas et c'est tout sauf secondaire, rétorqua le jeune homme en faisant de son mieux pour masquer son trouble.  
\- Tu as appris à t'aimer seul, continuait le professeur. A te toucher, à découvrir ton corps. Et tu as toujours... j'ai toujours eu envie de savoir...  
Les doigts descendaient sous le nombril à présent, passèrent dans les poils clairs du pubis comme rien que de très naturel. Alban, tendu contre le mur, eut un nouveau frisson alors qu'il réalisait que son double faisait référence à un vieux fantasme de ses jeunes années... c'était juste une question qu'il avait lue dans un test de quotient émotionnel, pour tester si l'on s'aimait, si l'on avait confiance en soi, et ça lui était resté. Si on était bien dans ses pompes, on était censé répondre « oui, si je pouvais je coucherais avec moi-même », sous-entendu, si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, je me trouverais attirant. Sauf que lui n'avait pas visualisé la chose comme ça dans sa tête. Un vrai spasme le secoua cette fois quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait son dédoublement en face de lui, matérialisé par magie dans sa chambre, un soir d'orage où il n'était plus attendu nulle part.  
Il se redressa et encadra de ses mains le visage de son double plus vieux.  
\- Fais-moi voir ton corps.  
Le professeur hésita.  
\- Ça risque de te faire un choc. Il y a eu une explosion...  
\- Fais-le. Assume.  
Se reculant un peu, le sosie ôta son manteau brun, révélant une sorte de combinaison d'une matière indéfinissable en-dessous, qu'il fit tomber du lit aussi. Son corps apparut dans la lumière déclinante du dehors, et un éclair déchira le ciel au moment où Alban découvrait l'état de son propre corps vieilli. Il tendit la main pour allumer sa lampe de chevet, incertain de ce qu'il voyait. C'était moins altéré par le temps que par les coups durs. Effectivement, une cicatrice aux dimensions défiant la biologie s'étalait sur son flanc droit, prenant tout le côté, une bonne partie du ventre et du biceps droit, toute une zone brûlée où la peau semblait fragile, rugueuse, et d'une couleur sombre peu en accord avec le reste du corps. Fasciné, Alban avança une main et toucha un épiderme chaud, fripé, malade. Ça avait dû être un sacré feu d'artifice, sans parler de la technologie nécessaire pour reconstituer autant du corps. La médecine semblait avoir encore quelques beaux jours devant elle.  
Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à son propre flanc, où aucune aspérité ne troublait la peau. Le professeur suivit le mouvement et y posa sa propre main. Alban releva les yeux et croisa le regard d'une troublante intensité de son autre : il y lut la fascination, le désir, l'excitation. Il se laissa coucher sur le dos lorsque son double le poussa doucement, passant au-dessus de lui, le dominant. Le propre corps du jeune homme réagissait violemment, bien plus qu'avec Émeric ou les quelques autres filles qu'il y avait eu avant. Il s'était dit après coup qu'Émeric était un homme, et en tant que tel, savait bien mieux que la gent féminine où toucher un corps masculin pour lui procurer du plaisir : que l'intensité de cette nuit venait simplement de ça. Alors que dire de sa propre image vieillie de dix ans qui possédait le même corps exactement ? Mais avait-il seulement eu l'occasion de faire l'amour avec qui que ce soit depuis sa découverte qui avait coûté « l'équilibre » ? Campé au-dessus de son corps, il le détaillait ardemment, passant les mains sur le torse, sur les tétons. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Alban se tordit tout entier lorsqu'il abaissa la bouche pour en suçoter un. Ses doigts couraient le long des flancs, s'attardant sur les hanches et remontant sur la gorge, provoquant frisson sur frisson chez Alban qui savourait de s'abandonner complètement à la merci d'un corps qui était le sien, qui était là pour lui, par lui, et qui ne le jugerait jamais s'il se laissait complètement dominer, pas comme Émeric avec qui il avait tenté de sauvegarder les apparences viriles... Ses hanches, animées d'une vie propre, étaient agitées de légers soubresauts, de mouvements de va-et-vient, que le professeur épousa en se couchant de tout son long sur lui. Sa bouche quitta le téton qu'elle titillait et il se mit à lui caresser le torse des lèvres, de la langue, du nez... il allait directement aux endroits les plus sensibles, le pli du sein, le creux de la hanche, le dessous du nombril... Alban se mit à appréhender qu'il aille plus loin tout en le désirant furieusement... mais son avatar remonta lentement, savourant visiblement la tension qu'il faisait naître, faisant glisser son corps et son sexe durci contre le sien. Le jeune homme finit par se souvenir qu'il avait des mains, et qu'elles étaient serrées derrière la nuque du professeur : les relâchant avec effort, il fit glisser son sosie de côté et se tourna face à lui ; timidement, lentement, il approcha ses lèvres et voulut l'embrasser. Ce fut l'Alban plus vieux qui mena finalement le baiser, avec une maîtrise et une expérience qui surprirent son jeune alter ego, et le laissèrent pantelant, les lèvres terriblement sensibles. Le professeur le regarda un instant dans les yeux, la main sur sa joue.  
J'ai vécu trop longtemps sans rien comprendre aux choses du sexe, sans parler d'amour... cette expérience est mon cadeau pour notre futur.  
Alors... je suis gay ? demanda le jeune homme lorsqu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.  
Oh oui, Alban. Tu es gay.  
Cela fit une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre. Cette question qu'il se posait depuis des années, depuis Émeric... trouvait enfin sa réponse aujourd'hui, auprès de son futur qui avait eu le temps de tester et éprouver cette idée. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui tendre une échelle pour sortir du tunnel, un raccourci vers le savoir. Les yeux de son double étaient remplis de tendresse et de plaisir et d'amour.  
\- Je t'aime, jeune Alban, jeune moi, je t'aime malgré les erreurs, malgré l'ignorance, malgré tout le mal que tu aurais pu faire de ta vie si je n'avais pas choisi de revenir la changer. Regarde au fond de toi, et tu sauras que c'est vrai. La confiance en soi est une vertu indispensable dans le monde que je te rends cette nuit, alors garde toujours ces paroles dans ton cœur.  
Ce qui équivalait à se regarder dans un miroir pour se dire avec conviction que ce qu'il était lui plaisait. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça seul. Mais n'était-il pas seul avec lui-même ? Le miroir lui sourit et lui entoura la tête des bras. Alban se retrouva pris dans une étreinte de chaleur véritable tandis qu'il se pressait contre son corps nu pour en savourer le contact sur sa peau. Le professeur lui caressait doucement la hanche, jusqu'au moment où sa main se glissa entre eux, envoyant une décharge d'excitation dans tout son corps lorsque les doigts entrèrent en contact avec son membre tendu. Il l'effleura doucement, parfaitement à l'aise avec la forme, la taille, la texture de cet organe qu'il partageait. Ce fut la partie de cette nuit la plus troublante, lorsque les deux sexes se frottèrent l'un à l'autre. Les mêmes exactement, des copies conformes, un seul membre par la torsion du temps. Lorsqu'Alban passa les doigts sur celui de son alter ego, il eut presque l'impression qu'il s'était retourné le pénis à l'envers, ce qui lui fit une drôle de sensation, à tel point qu'il orienta sa main différemment pour retrouver la forme à laquelle il était habitué. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller trop vite, même s'il savait exactement comment faire pour s'amener à l'extase, et le professeur semblait partager ce sentiment, si bien qu'il passèrent un bon moment à jouer l'un avec l'autre, savourant les gémissements qu'ils exhalaient, les sensations qui semblaient arriver au même moment chez l'un que chez l'autre, se touchant d'une façon différente de lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'un.  
Au bout d'un moment, son alter ego porta sa main à ses lèvres et redescendit glisser sur Alban ses doigts mouillés ; celui-ci laissa échapper un tel gémissement qu'il sourit, et se descendit dans le lit pour aller prendre son sexe en bouche. Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait se liquéfier. Agrippant les draps à deux mains, il se redressa à demi en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier. C'était au-delà de tout. C'était bien autre chose que son expérience passée. Et au fait expérience, cet Alban en avait clairement acquis en dix ans, car il savait parfaitement où aller pour faire voir des étoiles à son jeune alter ego. Celui-ci tint cinq minutes, peut-être dix, mais lorsqu'il n'en put plus, il s'extirpa de l'étreinte du professeur et se coula sur lui. Il ne s'était jamais vu de dos, mais il supposa que celui qu'il avait actuellement était moins rugueux que celui contre lequel il pressait son ventre avide. Il sentit bientôt une main assurée sur son membre qui le guidait.  
Alban se souvenait trop bien de la douleur ressentie lorsqu'Émeric l'avait pénétré, et s'attendait à rencontrer plus de résistance : pourtant, il s'enfonça en son autre sans trop de difficulté, et sans tirer davantage de lui qu'un long souffle haché. Il s'y glissa doucement, lentement, savourant la sensation, ayant à demi oublié avec qui il était en train de faire l'amour, se contentant de sentir la peau de son partenaire l'aspirer, se refermer autour de lui. C'était trop bon. Il resta immobile un instant, pantelant, plaqué contre le corps familier de son double, savourant l'envie d'aller encore plus loin, plus profondément que ce qui était physiquement possible. Puis l'instinct reprit le dessus. Sous lui, le professeur accompagnait le mouvement de ses hanches, et Alban savait ce qu'il ressentait et à quel moment, rien qu'à regarder ses mains, la position de sa tête, de son dos. C'était plus jouissif que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait enfin osé prendre le dessus. Savoir exactement ce que l'autre sentait et comment retirait une bonne partie de la peur qu'il éprouvait habituellement pendant ce genre d'exercice.

Son double s'affaissa sous lui, maintenant la pénétration en se collant contre son bassin tandis qu'il les basculait sur le flanc, peut-être fatigué par la position. Au comble de l'extase, Alban le serra contre lui en ralentissant le rythme. Il fourra le nez dans sa nuque pour lui mordiller la peau avec délice. S'il voudrait faire l'amour avec lui-même ? Oh que oui... qui ne voudrait pas expérimenter une chose aussi incroyable ? C'était bien plus que l'acte qui le fascinait dans ce rapport impossible. L'homme plus vieux avait passé le bras sur ses hanches et le caressait avec légèreté, faisant naître des frissons dans son bassin qui se soldaient par un coup de rein convulsif. Il tourna la tête vers Alban et lui adressa un sourire tendre, un sourire qui le perturba fortement, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage, et qui lui fit voler des papillons dans le ventre. Il n'allait tout de même pas tomber amoureux de lui-même... Le professeur parvint à tourner suffisamment de son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser tandis que le jeune homme redoublait d'ardeur, sentant arriver l'orgasme. Ces yeux si familiers, mi-clos, si pleins de désir... ce miroir si parfait de sa propre excitation. Ses hanches s’accélérèrent toutes seules tandis qu'il fermait les paupières avec la sensation d'exploser par le bassin. Sa vision s'obscurcit, s'illumina, et il crispa les mains sur les côtés de son partenaire...  
Lorsqu'il put détendre les doigts, il haletait contre la nuque humide de son futur lui-même. Ils sentaient tout deux la même odeur de transpiration musquée, les cheveux blonds leur piquaient les yeux et la bouche, leur respiration avait le même rythme haché. Il était trempé, et le lit sous lui l'était sans doute aussi. Alban ne savait plus quelle heure il était, et il ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait seulement serrer contre lui cette version plus âgée, si rassurante et si forte, tellement plus forte que lui. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux, mais peur de le faire et de le voir disparu au matin. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il disparaisse. Il était en train de modifier le passé...

Son aîné se tourna sur le dos et l'attira à lui : Alban se blottit sur son épaule, le front dans son cou et le corps rivé au sien.  
\- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? lui demanda le professeur.  
\- Je ne sais pas... tu as tout chamboulé... je ne sais plus. Je dois réfléchir. Je vais peut-être commencer par rester chez moi demain... enfin, aujourd'hui ?  
Son double rit doucement et lui embrassa tendrement la tempe.  
\- Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour décider... ne te presse pas...  
Alban réalisa déjà que ses rêves de devenir physicien et de faire de grandes découvertes s'étiolaient. Seulement maintenant, réalisait-il les implications des grandes découvertes, et leur côté obscur... le professeur à qui il venait de faire l'amour en était la preuve irréfutable. Des dimensions entières s'effondrant à cause de lui ? Non, il ne pouvait pas continuer sur cette voie. Peut-être se reconvertirait-il dans l'électronique, ça c'était plus sûr. L'électronique quantique, par exemple.... un domaine qui le passionnait, mais auquel il n'avait jamais eu le temps de se consacrer.  
Soudain, le cou contre lequel il était blotti s'amollit sensiblement, ainsi que l'épaule, et il s'enfonça un peu dans la peau avant de se redresser, angoissé. Devant lui, dans la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet, son double plus âgé lui souriait. Il n'osa pas le toucher encore.  
\- Je suppose que c'est le moment de se dire adieu.  
Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se serrer, et les yeux lui brûler. Il ne voulait pas dire adieu, il avait tant de questions à poser, et surtout, il aurait voulu garder cette présence rassurante dans sa vie. Ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps ensemble, c'était injuste, ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer... la nausée le reprit et il s’affaissa sur le lit, luttant contre une nouvelle envie de vomir.  
\- Quand j'aurais disparu, ça passera, lui dit le professeur comme s'il lisait dans son corps.  
Il se redressa avec une difficulté manifeste et posa la main sur les cheveux en bataille de son alter ego plus jeune, qui se couvrait d'une sueur froide et collante.  
\- Aie confiance en la vie, Alban... elle te réserve tant maintenant que le temps est remis sur le bon essieu. Ne le laisse plus jamais dérailler.  
\- Je le jure, répondit ce dernier d'une voix rauque.  
Il voyait à travers lui. Les couvertures se détendaient comme s'il n'avait plus assez de poids pour les presser sous son corps... sa substance se tarissait à vue d’œil. Il avait fermé les yeux, le visage neutre, comme s'il se concentrait.  
\- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu souffres ? lui demanda nerveusement Alban.  
\- Non... mais c'est...  
Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans des échos de plus en plus lointains, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le jeune homme ne puisse plus distinguer ses contours. Il tendit la main, et elle ne rencontra que le vide : il n'y avait plus rien. Le tonnerre gronda au-dehors, au loin, mais aucun éclair ne lui répondit.  
Comme au début de la soirée, Alban tituba jusqu'à sa salle de bain et se pencha sur son lavabo, pris de hauts-le-cœur... puis tout cessa subitement, le laissant seulement couvert d'une fine pellicule poisseuse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir lui-même fait un retour dans le temps, de quelques heures en arrière. S'il prenait une douche et allait s'affaler sur son lit, le professeur allait-il apparaître ? Sachant qu'il n'en serait rien, il se lava néanmoins avant de retourner dans sa chambre et d'ôter le dessus de lit mouillé et tâché, qu'il laissa tomber en tas par terre.

Il mit des heures à trouver le sommeil, malgré son état d'épuisement total. Il allait falloir expliquer sa reconversion subite à son entourage, à sa famille... retracer sa vie en sachant ce à quoi il avait échappé. Mais les paroles venues du futur résonnaient en lui et lui donnaient confiance en l'avenir. Il se sentait fixé sur un certain nombre de choses, et sa sexualité n'était pas des moindres. Il allait aller de l'avant, à présent : il avait tout l'avenir pour vivre.


End file.
